Keith Brooks
Manchmal auch benannt als Robert Keith Brooks Filmografie *Paper Bag Express (Short) (pre-production) ... Bruno (2018) *Otherworld (Short) (post-production) ... Rumble (2018) *Trick (post-production) ... David Fullshetsz (2018) *Faceless (post-production) ... Jumbo (2018) *Redneck Zombie (Short) (completed) ... Bubba Ray (2018) *Writer's Block (completed) ... Ian (2018) *The Eye (TV Series) ... Announcer (2018) *Good Girls (TV Series) ... Mike (2018) *High Fructose Suicide Booth (Short) ... Camus (2017) *Stranger Things (TV Series) ... Gas Station Clerk (2017) *Tales (TV Series) ... Dave (2017) *Star (TV Series) ... Leonard (2017) *Talon's Grasp: How Talon Got His Groove Back (Video short) ... Rhys Eros (2016) *Inside (Short) ... Him (2016) #killerpost (TV Series) ... Chris Dannevig (2016) *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) ... - Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (2015) *Bean Dip Builds a Harem (Short) ... Keith Brooks (2015) *Paranormal Investigation Specialist Squad (Short) ... Randy Meeks (2015) *Mr. Lockjaw (TV Movie) ... Balto the Clown (2015) *Snow: Dark Days (Short) ... Demon 2 (2015) *Altered .. Greasyman (2014) *For Those Who Are Lonely (Short) ... Teddy *Nerd Love ... Kobra Commander1985 (2014) *Pepper's Place (TV Movie) ... Mr. Mooney (2014) *Public Enemy #1 (Short) ... Ollie Pruett (2014) *Constantine (TV Series) ... Homeless Man (2014) *Edgar Allan Poe's Mystery Theatre (Video) ... Rufus Griswold (2014) *Valbrook: The Secret of the South Chapter 2 (Video short) ... Benji Brown (2014) *Just Keep Moving Forward (Short) ... Business Guy (2014) *The Unenviable Condition of Rod and Penelope (Short) ... Rod (2014) *Swamp Murders (TV Series) ... Tire Shop Employee / Talent (2014) *Inevitable (TV Series) ... Jarred (2014) *The Steven K. Greer Show (TV Series) ... Creepy Hand #1 (2014) *Lost in the Woods (TV Series) ... Pike (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dan (2014) *The Priestess: Bronze Age Blues (Video short) ... Father Mad Dog Maddock (2014) *Assassins (Short) ... Detective *Uncanny X-Men (TV Series) ... Beast (2012-2014) *Eric Vence Green Presents (TV Series short) ... Sith Lord / Quinn / Robert Pierce (2012-2014) *The Bleeding (Short) ... Janitor (2013) *Greg's Got Doritos (Short) ... Secretary of State (voice) (2013) *Ed is a Portal (Short) ... Barry (2013) *Pigman (Short) ... Pigman (2013) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) ... Jimmy (2013) *That Was My Blood! (Short) ... Dracula (2013) *Wet Work (Short) (completed) ... Dee (2013) *Sleep Monster (2012-2013) *Magic: The Gathering - The Musical (Short) ... Trainer (2012) *Otis (Short) ... Otis *The Return of Brimsleys Walk (TV Mini-Series) (2012) *Hillbilly Highway ... Hillbilly #1 (2012) *Deadpool: A Typical Tuesday (Video short) ... Henchman 2 (2012) *Maiden to Monster (Short) ...Perseus (2012) *Ask the Baron (TV Series) ... Rabbit Suit Boyfriend (2012) *Passive Fist (Short) ... Ricky Vash (2011) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Juror #3 (2011) *Fighting Angels: The Series (TV Series) ... Apollyon (2011) Director *Exact Change (Short) (post-production) (2018) *The Eye (TV Series) (4 episodes) (2018) *The First Time (Short) (2017) *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) (18 episodes) (2015) *Gardner 2016 (Short) (2015) *Reader Beware (TV Series) (6 episodes) (2014-2015) *For Those Who Are Lonely (Short) (2014) *Nerd Love (co-director) (2014) *The Steven K. Greer Show (TV Series) (7 episodes) (2014) *Greg's Got Doritos (Short) (2013) *M Is for Manscaping (Short) (2013) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (co-director) (2013) *Uncanny X-Men (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2012) *Deadpool: A Typical Tuesday (Video short) (2012) Writer *Exact Change (Short) (post-production) (2018) *The Eye (TV Series) (4 episodes) (2018) *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) (11 episodes) (2015) *Gardner 2016 (Short) (2015) *Batman: Retribution (Short) (co-writer) (2014) *For Those Who Are Lonely (Short) (co-writer) / (writer) (2014) *Nerd Love (story) (2014) *The Steven K. Greer Show (TV Series) (2 episodes, 2014) (creator - 5 episodes, 2014) (2014) *Greg's Got Doritos (Short) (2013) *M Is for Manscaping (Short) (2013) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (2013) *Uncanny X-Men (TV Series) (4 episodes) (2012-2013) *In This Corner (Short) (2012) *Deadpool: A Typical Tuesday (Video short) (writer) (2012) Editor *Exact Change (Short) (edited by) (post-production) *After Wrestling (Documentary) *Talon's Grasp: How Talon Got His Groove Back (Video short) (2016) *The Great Orecto (Short) (2016) *Gardner 2016 (Short) (2015) *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) (2015) *Nerd Love (2014) *Reader Beware (TV Series) (3 episodes) (2014) *Uncanny X-Men (TV Series) (1 episode) (2012) Producer *KRIS (Short) (producer) (pre-production) (2018) *After Wrestling (Documentary) (producer) (2018) *Batman: Retribution (Short) (co-producer) (2014) *Nerd Love (producer) (2014) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (producer) (2013) Cinematographer *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) (2015) *Reader Beware (TV Series) (2 episodes) (2014) *The Steven K. Greer Show (TV Series) (2014) Camera and Electrical Department *Parked (Short) (first assistant camera) (2017) *Nerd Love (camera operator) (2014) *Eric Vence Green Presents (TV Series short) (camera operator - 1 episode) (2013) Composer *Model Citizen (Short) (2017) *For Those Who Are Lonely (Short) (2014) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (2013) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Batman: Retribution (Short) (assistant director) (2014) *Archangel: From the Winter's End Chronicles (Video short) (assistant director) (2014) Sound Department *Nerd Love (boom operator) (2014) *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (sound) (2013) Stunts *To Wong with Kung Fu: Thanks for Everything, a 6 Year Old and an 8 Year Old (Short) (stunt coordinator) (2013) Himself *TERMINUS Live (TV Series) ... Himself (2018) *Bean Dip Explains It All (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *Reader Beware (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - A (2014) ... Dan - Us (2014) ... Dan - Alone (2014) ... Dan Kategorie:Nebendarsteller